


Единое целое

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПИШУ КАПСОМ, ЧТОБЫ ВСЕ ВИДЕЛИ:<br/>Не надо выкладывать на сторонних ресурсах мои тексты, пожалуйста! Даже на всяких качалках, потому что скачать можно и здесь, на АО3.<br/>Этот текст как раз побывал на таком ресурсе. Если бы администрация не пошла мне на встречу, я бы удалила этот текст отсюда.<br/>Удалю любой, если увижу где-то на стороне. Это принципиально. Потому что такой "помощью" вы ПОДСТАВЛЯЕТЕ меня как автора.</p><p>Надеюсь на ваше понимание.</p><p>Сержанта Баки Барнса обвиняют в преступлениях, которые он совершал как Зимний Солдат, находясь под контролем врага. Есть только один способ спасти его от смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Единое целое

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** Фиктивный брак очень задним числом. Обоснуй, как всегда, пал смертью храбрых.  
>  **Примечание:** Старалась брать за основу мувивёрс, поэтому закроем один глаз на то, что Зимний Солдат лично обучал Наташу основам убивания, зато другим глянем на то, что они всё-таки иногда пересекались. К слову: на Наташе Романофф тоже опробовали сыворотку суперсолдата, советский вариант. А потому... она почти не стареет.

ПИШУ КАПСОМ, ЧТОБЫ ВСЕ ВИДЕЛИ:  
Не надо выкладывать на сторонних ресурсах мои тексты, пожалуйста! Даже на всяких качалках, потому что скачать можно и здесь, на АО3.  
Этот текст как раз побывал на таком ресурсе. Если бы администрация не пошла мне на встречу, я бы удалила этот текст отсюда.   
Удалю любой, если увижу где-то на стороне. Это принципиально. Потому что такой "помощью" вы ПОДСТАВЛЯЕТЕ меня как автора.

Надеюсь на ваше понимание.

 

\---

Наташа подходит к нему вечером и тихо говорит:  
\- Они его убьют.  
Стив буквально замерзает на месте – снова, едва не покрываясь корочкой льда от затопившего душу ужаса.  
\- Как?.. Они же…  
\- Совет решил, - Наташа старательно отворачивается от камеры слежения, закрывая от неё собой Стива. – Ты же знаешь, кто спонсирует Щ.И.Т. А Барнс слишком много о них знает. Пока он молчит – они в безопасности. Значит, он должен замолчать навсегда. Его обвиняют в убийстве сенатора, в покушении на посла – помнишь, на прошлой неделе? В поддержке Гидры и вообще кучу всего на него повесят, поверь мне.  
\- Что будем делать? – он старается говорить, не шевеля губами, на всякий случай.  
\- Есть один способ защитить его. Только он тебе не понравится.  
\- Какой? Ты же знаешь, я на всё готов.  
\- Устав Щ.И.Т.а, параграф MS-F1, пункт 6. Ознакомься дома. Если согласен, обсудим детальнее. Я перезвоню вечером. Только нужно поторопиться, слушание послезавтра.  
  
Дома дрожащими руками Стив раскрыл брошюрку с уставом организации и внимательно просмотрел весь параграф, указанный Наташей, а заодно – и весь раздел F. В нём говорилось, что не подлежат трибуналу близкие родственники и супруги членов Щ.И.Т.а, особенно если они находились под давлением, осуществляемым через шантаж жизнью супруга или близкого родственника, являющегося членом организации Щ.И.Т. Иными словами… если доказать, что Гидра шантажировала Баки жизнью… кого-то из близких, работающих в Щ.И.Т.е, то его не смогут судить за преступления, совершённые им по приказу Гидры.  
Но Стив не понимал, как это использовать. Заявить, что он был женат на Наташе? Бред, когда Баки попал в руки Гидры, Романофф даже десяти не было. Попытаться доказать, что они с Баки – братья? Да сейчас такие технологии, что родство Тутанхамона установят до тридцатого колена.  
Тогда что? Что хотела сказать ему Наташа?  
В эту минуту Стив понял, что очень хочет напиться. Или закурить. Или сделать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы выпустить скопившееся за эти дни напряжение.  
Когда раздался телефонный звонок, Стив вздрогнул всем телом.  
  
\- Ты с ума сошла?! - шипел на неё Стив, буквально побелев от ярости. – Ты как себе это представляешь?!  
\- Есть такое маленькое государство, Латверия, помнишь? – ехидно улыбнулась Романофф. - Вы там были, кажется, в… дай вспомнить… в 1943-м? или в 1944-м? Неважно. Так вот, на тот момент Виктор фон Дум ещё не правил страной, и – та-дам! Там были разрешены однополые браки. Всегда. Потому что по местным поверьям душа не имеет пола, а значит, для брака по любви пол тоже неважен. Вы поженились в местной церкви, потому что после того, как твой возлюбленный попал в плен, ты уже окончательно понял, что не сможешь без него жить. Владей, Роджерс. Ваше свидетельство о браке. Счастье, что я так хорошо знаю мировую историю, блядь.  
Стив не мог поверить тому, что держит в руках. Это была маленькая серая книжечка, чуть меньше военного билета. Потёртая, ужасно старая, с засаленными краями. Внутри выцветшими чернилами на венгерском были написаны их с Баки имена. И дата, едва видимая под оттиском старинной с готическим вензелем печати.  
\- Если всё пройдёт гладко, - тихо продолжила Романофф, - его сдадут тебе на поруки. Вам придётся жить под одной крышей, а на людях всячески доказывать, что брак настоящий и очень давний. Так что амнезия Барнса вам только на пользу. Но если только хоть одна живая душа усомнится в подлинности… под трибунал пойдём мы все.  
\- А ты-то тут причём?  
\- Ну кто-то же должен будет свидетельствовать? Кроме меня, никто больше не работал в паре с Зимним Солдатом, к сожалению.  
Стив промолчал.  
Уныло накрапывал дождь, а они с Наташей стояли под навесом автобусной остановки на окраине ночного города, и оба избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
Стив едва слышно спросил:  
\- Он знает об этом?  
\- Нет, конечно! – она фыркнула и поёжилась от холодного порыва ветра. – Откуда ему знать? Он даже помнить об этом по идее не должен – раз до сих пор не помнит самого себя. Вот ведь… А я так хотела женить тебя на агенте 13…  
Тонкая серая книжечка с гербом Латверии – давно забытым гербом, сейчас в этом государстве другие порядки, другие символы и даже флаг другой – едва ли не обжигала руки.  
Это было единственное спасение человека, которого сейчас называли Зимним Солдатом.  
\- Фьюри в курсе? – Стив с трудом смог задать этот вопрос.  
\- Нет. Нам нужно сделать всё, чтобы никто больше об этом не узнал. Потом, когда ты получишь его уже себе, мы сможем раскрутить Гидру по полной программе. Но только тогда, когда Барнс будет в безопасности.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
Он помнил одну легенду, бытовавшую в Латверии у простого народа: настоящая любовь – это когда встречаются две половинки одной души, и людей так сильно тянет друг к другу, что уже неважно, кого ты любишь, важно, чтобы он был рядом. Только брак может соединить эти половинки в одно целое. Две части одного целого. Там действительно верили, что одним целым может быть кто угодно.  
Стив внезапно вспомнил, что в местном партизанском отряде были двое – они носили одинаковые кольца. И когда одного из них убили, второй тоже не захотел жить. По местным обычаям их похоронили вместе, в одной могиле. Потом один цыган обмолвился, что так хоронят «истинную любовь» - тех, кто действительно был одним целым.  
Никто из отряда Роджерса тогда не понял значения этого обряда, но сейчас до Стива стало доходить. Ужасающе медленно, но так же ужасающе ясно.  
  
Во время слушания Романофф была прекрасна – врала так, что захватывало дух. Рассказывала о каждой миссии, на которой хотя бы мельком видела Зимнего Солдата и со всей своей беспристрастностью добавляла к фактам столько трагизма, что ей можно было аплодировать стоя. После её показаний любые другие уже казались очень сомнительными.  
Свидетельство о браке забрали на экспертизу, и судья лично чуть ли не на зуб пробовал.  
Больше всего Стив боялся, что экспертиза докажет поддельность документа.  
Каким-то совершенно невероятным образом пронесло.  
Когда вызвали самого Роджерса, тот долго молчал, глядя перед собой в пустоту, не смея взглянуть на застывшего в усиленных спец-наручниках Баки. Простит ли? Поймёт ли? Поверит ли?  
А потом Стив заговорил.  
Рассказал о легенде. О той холодной зиме в горах Латверии. О тех двоих из партизанского отряда. О маленькой, полуразрушенной церкви, где сквозь дыру в потолке падали на каменный пол пушистые снежинки. О священнике – измождённом, посиневшем от холода старике, который принимал клятву.  
Стив умолчал о том, что у алтаря тогда стояли двенадцатилетняя худенькая девочка и шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, который тем же вечером ушёл с партизанским отрядом – и больше не вернулся. Потому что его убили в ту же ночь солдаты Гидры. Он защищал свою деревню. Защищал свою любовь, которой было только-только двенадцать лет, которая обещала его ждать – хоть всю свою жизнь, если он не сможет вернуться сразу после победы.  
Бесстрашному Капитану Америка было до безумия страшно. Страшно сказать ложь, страшно, что эту ложь раскроют. Страшно потерять того, кого столько времени ждал.  
Всю свою жизнь.  
\- Знал ли об этом браке кто-нибудь из ваших однополчан? – спросил судья, продолжая изучать потрёпанную серую книжечку.  
\- Нет, никто не знал, - твёрдо заявил Стив Роджерс, более известный как Капитан Америка, и сжал кулаки. – В наше время было как-то не принято афишировать подобные отношения.  
\- И как же вы тогда решились их узаконить? Не то, чтобы здесь этот брак был законным… но всё же.  
\- Нам не нужна была бумажка, - тихо выдохнул Стив, наконец-то до конца осознавая смысл легенды. – Нам было важно… стать одним целым, потому что могли потерять друг друга в любую секунду. Нас бы не похоронили в одной могиле, но так мы могли быть вместе… даже если бы одного из нас не стало. Единое целое, понимаете?  
Стив Роджерс не умел врать, но сейчас он и не врал, потому что каждое его слово было правдой – той правдой, которую он ощущал всей душой.  
Баки был его половиной, его правой рукой, его… всем.  
  
Карандаш легко скользил по бумаге, штрихи ложились ровно, ровные линии создавали тёмный силуэт на белом фоне – полуразрушенная церковь среди окраплённых кровью снегов.  
Стив помнил, как немецкий отряд добрался до этой деревни. Уцелело тогда всего два дома, остальное успели сжечь. Погибли люди. И та двенадцатилетняя девочка – тоже. Сгорела с остальными в старом сарае, забитом наглухо досками снаружи.  
Отряд Капитана Америка не успел вернуться в деревню вовремя.  
Едва слышно в кухню вошла Наташа и села за стол напротив:  
\- Он спит. Ты сам как?  
\- Не очень, - Стив продолжал рисовать.  
Прошлое. Их с Баки прошлое. То, что очень хотелось забыть, но память не отпускала.  
Романофф вздохнула и устало потёрла виски:  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе это всё очень тяжело далось, но другого выхода не было.  
\- Знаю.  
Стив положил карандаш и на секунду прикрыл глаза, свет на кухне внезапно показался слишком ярким.  
Достав чистый лист, он быстро написал: «Как ты достала документ?»  
Наташа придвинула к себе лист и нарисовала на нём поле для крестиков-ноликов, а ниже приписала: «Тор».  
Стив поставил крестик, не задумываясь о стратегии, а сам спросил:  
\- А почему вызвали не всех Мстителей на допрос?  
\- Потому что не все его знали.  
«До Асгарда им не добраться».  
На сердце слегка потеплело. Магия не поддаётся анализам и экспертизам.  
\- Кольца не сохранились? – легкомысленно спросила Романофф, ставя нолик и зачёркивая разом всю линию.  
\- Там как-то не до колец было…  
Не забыть сжечь поле боя. Посолить и сжечь.  
  
Утро было слишком хмурым и серым. Осенний Нью-Йорк не прибавлял радости – за окном тихо шелестел дождь, навевая дикую тоску.  
Баки стоял, прислонившим лбом к холодному стеклу, и смотрел на небрежно оставленную на подоконнике серую книжечку. Документ семидесятилетней давности выглядел настолько настоящим, что по спине прошёл холодок. Тот самый документ, что спас ему жизнь.  
Баки помнил ту церковь, о которой рассказывал на слушании Стив. Помнил залитый чужой кровью снег.  
Он помнил.  
Вот только не помнил, что было до того, как они вернулись назад и увидели весь этот ужас.  
Почему память не сохранила момент, который должен был стать поворотным в его судьбе?

07-08.06.2014


	2. Меч Тристана

Баки почти не спит по ночам. Нет, он ложится спать каждый вечер примерно в одно и то же время, но, едва гаснет свет, он открывает глаза и просто смотрит в тёмный потолок. Слушает чужое дыхание рядом, по левую руку от него, и боится пошевелиться.  
Потому что рядом с ним, в одной постели, спит тот человек, от которого он никуда не сможет уйти. Никогда.  
Стив Роджерс.  
Грёбаный Капитан Америка.  
Баки боится пошевелить рукой – левой, бионической, той самой, которой не раз пытался придушить этого человека.  
Не так давно Капитан Америка уверял Зимнего Солдата, что того зовут Баки.  
Утверждал, что Баки – его друг.  
Но теперь выясняется, что они совсем не друзья, что они женаты уже очень много лет, и что этот Стив Роджерс все эти годы хранил верность своему Баки.  
Левая рука каждую ночь становилась настолько тяжёлой, что её невозможно было сдвинуть с места.  
Баки этому даже радовался, потому что это значило всего лишь одну вещь – между ними в постели проходит граница, которую никто не рискнёт пересечь. Как в древних легендах рыцари клали между собой и нежеланной супругой свой меч, чтобы сохранить свою рыцарскую честь и – очень часто – дружбу, так между ними с Роджерсом теперь была рука Зимнего Солдата.  
Граница, которую не пересечь.

Стив ничего не говорил о прошлом. Отмалчивался, очень скупо отвечал на вопросы, а в глазах стояла такая глухая тоска и невыразимая вина, что Баки не понимал, зачем это всё.  
Они делили одну постель на двоих – да. Просто потому что в доме Капитана Америки не было другой кровати и даже дивана. Не сложилось после того, как его старую квартиру сам же Зимний Солдат и разнёс при покушении на Фьюри.  
Но Роджерс, на суде во всеуслышание заявивший, что они – женаты, ни единым жестом не намекнул на это всё в постели.  
Баки помнит.  
Помнит узкую кровать в старом доме, на которой они вдвоём кое-как помещались подростками. Помнит диванные подушки, брошенные на пол, на которых сам же Баки и спал, когда оба стали постарше и не помещались уже на кровати.  
Помнит армейскую палатку, походное одеяло и широкую спину перед глазами, обтянутую тонкой зелёной тканью.  
Но он не помнит секс.  
Ощущение гладкой кожи под руками, торчащие рёбра – или широченный разворот плеч; запах чистого тела и мыла – или здорового мужского пота; заполошные сорванные удары сердца под дрожащей ладонью – или уверенный мерный стук под щекой.  
Всё это есть в памяти. Разорванными в клочья кусками, щедро залитыми кровью, страхом – не понятно за кого, то ли за себя, то ли за него, то ли за обоих сразу… И темнота, которая обступает со всех сторон, холодная, алчущая чужой крови, едва только закроешь глаза – она уже здесь.  
Иногда вспоминаются другие обрывки – как он тащит тщедушного, замученного недавним приступом астмы Роджерса на танцплощадку. А дальше – темнота.  
Или притаскивает пакет яблок, открывает дверь в комнату, и там на постели сидит полуголый ещё сонный Стив. И снова – темнота.  
Его тонкие руки недокормленного художника, а на запястьях – синяки, как будто его кто-то прижимал вот так к стене или полу… чётко видный след пятерни на плече.  
Баки знает, что у Стива тонкая нежная кожа, легко травмируемая. Чуть тронь - уже цветёт кровоподтёк.  
Так было до войны, по крайней мере.  
Искусанные губы Стива, так близко, и ощущение, что Баки вжался лбом в его горячий, влажный висок. И испуг – жуткий испуг, где-то в груди, и сердце стучит, обрываясь…  
Темнота.  
Руки на худых плечах Стива, разглаживают ткань новой рубашки. Пальцы осторожно проводят по лопаткам – и Стив стонет, очень тихо, как-то… болезненно.  
Темнота.  
Руки, вцепившиеся в ту идиотскую кожаную куртку, всю в дырах от пуль, кровь на руках, на самой куртке, и собственный крик, рвущийся из горла с каким-то пугающим отчаянным скулёжем. И неподвижное тело на холодной земле.  
Опять темнота.  
Темнота сжирает воспоминания, оставляя клочки, осколки, которые никак не собрать воедино.  
Баки помнит.  
Так мало, и в то же время слишком много, и нельзя понять, что же он помнит на самом деле.  
Но помнит точно одно – там, на хеликэрриере, Стив Роджерс ему соврал.  
И потом – тоже.  
Потому что если он сказал правду на суде – то они никогда не были друзьями.  
Об этом чётко говорит память Баки.  
Будь они друзьями, Баки никогда не знал бы, какой пот у Стива у на вкус.

Каждое утро начинается с молчаливого ритуала – Стив варит кофе на двоих, делает тосты. Баки входит в кухню сонный и уставший, с гудящей после бессонной ночи головой и тёмными кругами под глазами.  
После завтрака обычно приходит Романофф, и начинается ставшая обыденной процедура «дружеского допроса». Баки честно пытается помочь собрать информацию на всех оставшихся агентов Гидры. На всех, кого знает. Или о ком хотя бы слышал.  
И дело не в том, что он тоже хочет добить эту заразу. Нет, он просто очень хочет жить.  
На улицу Баки почти не выходит, потому что здесь, в четырёх стенах, ему кажется безопаснее. Он отказывается от вежливо предложенных Роджерсом прогулок – и видит, какое облегчение мелькает на его лице.  
Баки не знает, что происходит, но ему кажется, что Стив и Наташа выглядят как два заговорщика.  
Или два сапёра, медленно передвигающихся по минному полю.

Однажды Баки нашёл – свершено случайно – старую, потрёпанную папку, в которой хранились рисунки. И на каждом из них – он, Баки. Ребёнок, подросток, молодой человек… в одних шортах и майке; с разбитым локтём; обиженный; смеющийся; жующий яблоко; в военной форме и с лёгкой улыбкой; хмурый и мрачный – с автоматом в руках…  
Разный, до такой степени, что это уже интимно.

Вечером, за просмотром старого фильма о привидении какого-то парня, у которого пытались убить девушку, Баки вдруг спросил:  
\- Почему мы за всё это время ни разу не поцеловались?  
Сидящий рядом Стив вздрогнул, как от удара.  
Баки не смотрел на него, просто не мог смотреть. Не хотелось видеть в глазах этого человека ложь.  
А она там будет.  
В любом случае будет.  
А потом Стив вздохнул и обречённо спросил:  
\- Ты этого хочешь?  
Баки только пожал плечами.  
Он не знал, чего хочет.

Этой ночью рука казалась ещё тяжелее, чем обычно. Баки не знал, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь заснуть. Рядом с ним – по левую руку – раздавалось тихое размеренное дыхание Стива.  
Грёбаного Капитана Америки.  
У Баки не укладывалось в голове – как можно быть женатой парой, если они даже не прикасаются друг к другу? Как это вообще может быть? Если Роджерс даже не смотрит в его сторону лишний раз?  
Пальцы на руке резко сжались.

14.07.2014


	3. В пепле феникса

Стив помнил первые сутки после суда. Как такое забудешь.

Едва Баки переступил порог квартиры Стива, как тут же с силой впечатал его спиной в стену и глухо прорычал:

\- Ты мне соврал.

Холодный металл руки давил Стиву на горло, достаточно сильно, чтобы не дать вырваться, но не слишком – чтобы дать вдохнуть.

\- Я никогда не обманывал тебя, Бак, - серьёзно сказал тогда Стив. – Никогда.

Он не боялся. Потому что всё происходящее – исключительно его вина, ему и расхлёбывать. Но он так устал со всем этим – суд, допросы, доказывание невиновности Баки… Им с Наташей никто не верил. Всюду искали подвох, в каждом слове подозревали двойной, тройной смысл, а то и целые комбинации.

Но против мировой истории не попрёшь.

В Латверии действительно было так принято. И до сих пор на кладбищах встречались двойные могилы.

Стив не врал на суде. Он говорил то, во что верил.

Баки, вымотанный, с дикими глазами, под которыми залегли тени, небритый и взъерошенный, тихо проговорил:

\- Ты сказал, что мы – друзья.

\- Да, мы друзья, - Стив обречённо закрыл глаза.

Он знал, что это случится.

\- Но друзья не женятся друг на друге! – рявкнул Баки, сильнее давя на горло Роджерсу. – Даже если это где-то разрешено.

\- Мы с самого детства дружили, Бак, помнишь? Ты всегда обо мне заботился, - Стив облизнул пересохшие губы. – Настало моё время позаботиться о тебе. Позволь это сделать.

\- Там, в суде, тоже была правда?!

\- Да. Мы всегда были вместе. С самого начала. Я… Я не хотел без тебя жить, Баки! Просто не мог! Именно поэтому я не стал выбираться из того чёртового самолёта Гидры!

Давление на горло ослабло, взгляд Баки стал более спокойным, но… каким-то озадаченным.

\- Мы друзья. И мы… женаты? Семьдесят лет? И всё это время… пока меня не было… ты ни с кем… и никогда?

Стив неловко улыбнулся:

\- Каюсь, с Наташей целовался, но исключительно в целях маскировки.

О первом – и последнем – поцелуе Пэгги он даже и не вспомнил тогда.

\- Я тоже целовался, - Баки нахмурился. – В тех же целях. Давно.

\- Она хорошая, правда?

\- Да. А вот ты – врёшь.

Стив снова закрыл глаза. Разговор не из простых, и надо как-то донести самую главную мысль…

\- Я помню… - неожиданно произнёс Баки с каким-то удивлением. – Помню. Тебя. Теперь знаю, что тебя. Худого, костлявого… я держал тебя на руках. Нёс куда-то…

\- Домой ты меня нёс, - Стив попытался поймать взгляд Баки. – Меня часто били. Один раз в драке я подвернул лодыжку и не мог идти. И ты…

\- Замолчи.

Баки отстранился. Недоверчиво осмотрел Стива с головы до ног, потом поднял руки, как бы повторяя их положение, когда он нёс тщедушное тело своего друга. Опустил веки, прислушиваясь к себе, а потом вдруг посмотрел на Стива и сказал:

\- Не совпадает.

Что не совпало, Стив так и не понял.

А Баки развернулся и ушёл в тёмную гостиную, даже не включив свет.

Потом пришла Наташа – с бутылкой виски и кучей бумаг от Щ.И.Т.а.

Сначала она поговорила с Баки, с трудом отправила его спать.

Следующей была очередь Стива

На том самом листочке с полем для крестиков-ноликов последней была фраза рукой Наташи: «Надеюсь, вы не наговорили лишнего, «жучки» из твоей квартиры ещё никто не убирал».

Стив потом смотрел на догорающий в блюдце лист бумаги, пока в гостиной Наташа стелила себе полотенца прямо на полу, и думал, что не имеет представления, как потом будет это всё расхлёбывать.

Баки не верил.

У него в голове сложилось какое-то странное представление об их отношениях. Какой-то искажённый шаблон, под который он теперь подгонял все слова Стива и собственные ощущения, чтобы решить верить или нет.

И только в этот момент Стив внезапно задумался: а так ли хорошо на самом деле он знал своего друга?

Первый форс-мажор случился той же ночью.

Стив лёг спать рядом с Баки – кровать была одна, купить диван Стив не успел. Из старой квартиры пришлось переехать, да и от мебели после того покушения мало что осталось. К примеру, кресло, в котором сидел тогда Фьюри, пришлось просто выбросить.

Баки лежал на постели так, что между ним и Стивом оказалась его рука – левая, бионическая. Вот только вместо красной звезды на ней теперь красовалась звезда со щита Капитана Америки.

Стив удивлённо моргнул – с его нынешним зрением он хорошо разобрал новый символ.

Это было… неожиданно.

Раньше этой звезды он не видел – Баки теперь старательно прятал руку от посторонних глаз.

Затаив дыхание, он чуть приблизился, и тут же – видимо, на одним инстинктах убийцы – Баки дёрнулся, не просыпаясь, и вцепился этой рукой ему в горло.

Стив не помнил, когда на звуки их возни в комнату вбежала Наташа, как она помогла отцепить эту дьявольскую штуковину от шеи Стива.

А потом ещё полночи уже втроём они сидели на кухне и молча пили виски.

Баки сгорбился за столом, скрыв глаза за отросшими волосами. Руку он спрятал под стол.

Утром, уже собираясь уходить, Наташа подошла к Баки и осторожно поцеловала его в щёку, тихо сказав:

\- Всё будет хорошо. Просто доверься нам.

Стив видел, как вздрогнул от этих слов Баки.

 

Квартиру вычистили от «жучков» за два дня, в течение которых случился ещё один «инцидент»: пока Старк возился с Баки, проверяя руку, которая, оказывается, действовала той ночью без ведома хозяина, Стив и Наташа проверили все углы.

Собрать удалось пять штук, Старк забрал их с собой, заявив, что разберётся сам.

А через полчаса позвонил Фьюри и устроил скандал по поводу своевольного демонтажа казённого оборудования, на что Стив заметил, что тот говорил о трёх «жучках», получается, что два других – неизвестного происхождения.

На это Фьюри не сказал ничего.

 

С Баки было сложно. После того разговора и случая ночью, он старался держаться от Стива подальше. Иногда что-то спрашивал, но Стив боялся дать «неправильный» ответ. Поэтому отвечал осторожно, всё время следя за реакцией Баки.

Баки…

Он изменился.

Даже не внешне и не характером.

В нём как будто поселилось что-то… чужое.

Нет, не так.

Это не было чужим, оно явно всегда было частью Баки, просто раньше Стив этого не видел.

Сложно описать словами, что именно он видел теперь.

Казалось, что его друг просто перестал что-то скрывать, и оно выползло наружу.

Баки завёл привычку записывать всё, что вспоминалось. Как правило, это были странные обрывки, ни к чему не привязанные: цвет, вкус, запах, ощущения. Если было время, Баки пытался сопоставить свои воспоминания с физическими ощущениями, как в тот раз: пытался повторять жесты, действия. Однажды Стив застал его на кухне, сидящим прямо на полу, зажмурившись и прижав ладони к лицу.

\- Баки, ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил он, подходя ближе как можно медленнее.

\- Не совсем, - глухо ответил тот, и пальцы его левой руки дрогнули. – Я не помню. Что это было?

\- Что?

\- Сядь, - убрав от лица ладони, Баки несильно дёрнул его за руку. – Рядом, сюда.

А потом прижал пальцы правой руки – самыми кончиками – к груди Стива, пытаясь уловить стук сердца. Потом приложил эту ладонь к своему сердцу.

\- Разное.

\- Что разное, Бак? – Стив не понимал, что происходит.

\- У тебя бьётся по-другому, - Баки нахмурился, кусая губы. – Ощущение. Под пальцами. Оно не такое.

И снова прижался пальцами к груди Стива.

Ощущать это прикосновение оказалось настолько интимно, что Стив вздрогнул. Пальцы правой руки Баки были очень тёплыми и чувствовались даже через футболку.

И только тогда Стив понял: Баки считает пульс.

\- У меня была аритмия, - догадался Стив. – Раньше. Сейчас…

\- Сейчас бьётся сильнее. И не так, как у меня, - Баки продолжал хмуриться. – Я не понимаю.

О да, у Стива сердце сейчас просто колотилось. От этих прикосновений, странного разговора и, разумеется, тревоги.

Придя к какому-то выводу, Баки записал в крошечный блокнот две строчки и спрятал его в карман домашних брюк.

 

По утрам Баки отжимался. Долго и с усиленной нагрузкой: на кулаках, на пальцах, а после – уже и на одной руке, правой, вытянувшись вертикально вниз головой.

Стив старался не смотреть на него в такие моменты – слишком смущала всё та же интимность происходящего. Тело у Баки слишком красивое в утреннем свете, напряженное, с чётко очерченными мышцами, влажное от пота.

От пробежек он отказывался принципиально, а чтобы не потерять форму, выпросил у Стива скакалку.

Дважды отказался от осторожно предложенных спаррингов, только нахмурился и резко мотнул головой. Потом снова замер посреди комнаты и закрыл глаза, опять что-то сравнивая, но результатом остался неудовлетворён.

Наташа потом предположила, что так Баки пытается разобраться в своих воспоминаниях.

В кафе было довольно шумно, но здесь готовили отличный кофе.

Отодвинув крошечную чашку в сторону, Романофф заметила тогда:

\- Он не понимает. У него есть ворох картинок, образов, звуков, которые не собираются в одно целое.

\- Он не просит помочь, - Стив нахмурился. Осознание этого факта давило на плечи тяжёлым грузом.

\- Просто должен справиться сам, - Наташа пожала плечами.

Солнечный свет играл в её волосах, цвет которых отдавал медью, красивыми бликами, сама она жмурилась, потому что забыла защитные очки дома.

\- Я пытался поговорить с ним ещё тогда, объяснить… но он не поверил…

\- Именно поэтому он и разбирается в этом ворохе, сопоставляя: что видел и что чувствовал. Я предлагала поговорить об этом, но он попросил не мешать. Сказал, что сейчас проблема в другом – в его собственных ощущениях, а не в том, что ты пытаешься ему объяснить. Кажется, тут есть нечто, чего ты просто не знаешь. Или даже никогда не знал.

Она погрустнела. Посмотрела на дно опустевшей чашки и заказала ещё кофе.

Вообще-то её ждал Фьюри, но…

 

Разумеется, Фьюри требовал еженедельный отчёт о том, как проходит реабилитация Зимнего Солдата. Требовал рассказывать лично, ладно хоть разрешал обойтись без наглядных демонстраций.

Стив подозревал, что где-то в квартире всё-таки установлена видеокамера, а они с Наташей её почему-то не нашли.

Радовало одно: камера, видимо, всё-таки была без записи звука.

И находилась не в спальне.

Иначе Фьюри не задавал бы глупых вопросов, потому что наверняка увидел бы сцену: как Баки в одних пижамных брюках перемещается вдоль стены, закрыв глаза. При этом пытается повторить движения парного танца. Учитывая, на каком уровне находились его руки… можно было смело предположить, что воображаемая партнёрша была ростом со Стива версии 40-х.

Да, когда-то давно, совсем в другой жизни, Баки учил его танцевать. Вот только неуклюжесть его ученика свела все эти попытки на нет.

Двигался Баки плавно, с такой грацией, с какой двигаются хищники во время охоты, выслеживая жертву. Это завораживало.

 

Однажды – спустя месяца два после суда – Стив совершенно случайно подслушал разговор Баки с Наташей. Так получилось, что она задержалась этим утром дольше обычного, а Стив… ну что Стив? Накануне была тяжёлая миссия, он отсыпался, и, скажем так, проснулся не вовремя.

Голоса с кухни звучали приглушённо, и один – как-то глухо и надломленно. Это явно был Баки:

\- Не надо. Не надо меня уверять, что этого не могло быть. Я помню.

\- Что ты помнишь? Точнее?

\- Вкус.

\- Ну, насколько я знаю, он часто болел. Если верить документам, то в 1935м он вообще перенёс пневмонию. А если учесть, что уже тогда он остался без матери… как ты думаешь, кто его выхаживал?

Стив замер за стенкой, не смея дышать.

Да, было такое. Пневмония. Как он тогда выжил – до сих пор непонятно. Стив мало что помнил о том периоде. Многое было просто горячечным бредом: ему казалось, например, что мама рядом, держит его за руку, прижимается губами к его вспотевшему виску, меняет ему компрессы.

Разумеется, мамы рядом не было, она умерла двумя месяцами ранее – той бесконечной стылой осенью.

Стив не хотел знать, о каком вкусе идёт речь, он просто хотел…

Хотел спасти Баки.

 

Много чего произошло за это время, на самом деле. Миссии, сбор информации, подготовка к глобальной операции, проходящая в полнейшем секрете.

А теперь вот это. Наташа сообщила, что их с Баки пригласили на приём к мэру и количество приглашённых не обсуждается.

Ясно. Кое-кто решил проверить, так ли всё хорошо у четы Роджерс-Барнс, как заявлялось в отчётах.

Проводив Наташу до двери, Стив вошёл в кухню и замер, увидев Баки.

Тот стоял у окна, вцепившись левой рукой в подоконник.

Косые лучи солнечного света создавали ощущение нереальности происходящего. Баки выглядел призраком, потерявшимся в ярком солнечно свете.

У Стива защемило сердце.

16.07.2017-17.07.2014


	4. Изо льда

Этим утром Наташа была странной, она сильно нервничала, не находила себе места, постоянно сбивалась с мысли во время разговора.  
Баки привык, что их беседы строятся по обычной схеме «вопрос-ответ» и всегда касаются исключительно Гидры. Когда у Баки закончились ответы, касающиеся конкретных людей и мест, они перешли на инструкции, которые давали Баки перед заданиями. В конце концов, даже из них можно было что-то выжать, как считала Романофф.  
Обычно на эти «дружеские допросы» уходило примерно час-полтора, Баки мог бы и дольше просидеть, копаясь в своей изувеченной памяти, но Стив был против.  
Но сегодня прошло всего полчаса, а Наташа уже с нервной улыбкой встала из-за стола, отодвинула опустевшую чашку из-под кофе и сказала:  
\- На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит, Джеймс. Мне ещё надо передать Кэпу наше новое задание.  
\- Задание? – Баки нахмурился.  
Он привык, что она обращается к нему исключительно по имени. По тому имени, которое стояло в его паспорте. Первом паспорте. Было в этом что-то… успокаивающее.  
Потянув себя за рыжую прядку, Наташа рассеянно кивнула:  
\- Да, задание. Ничего сложного. Ты тоже там будешь, Кэп тебе потом всё объяснит. Нам пока надо продумать… концепцию.  
Больше он не задавал вопросов, потому что впервые видел, чтобы Чёрная Вдова настолько потерялась в переживаниях перед предстоящей миссией.

Баки не подслушивал, честно. Он верил Наташе и Стиву.  
Но всё же, чтобы задание прошло успешно, особенно если он сам будет в нём участвовать, ему нужно больше информации. Видимо, предстоящее что бы то ни было представлялось довольно серьёзным испытанием, раз эти двое чуть ли не на стенку лезли в ожидании.  
Баки замер за дверью кухни, прислушиваясь к тихим голосам.  
Романофф чётко произнесла:  
\- Фьюри будет в ярости, если ты придёшь один. Мы наделали слишком много шума.  
Голос Стива прозвучал просто мученически:  
\- А ты чего хотела? Я говорил тебе…  
\- Я помню, что ты говорил. А теперь вспомни ты, что я сказала тебе. Побольше чувств. Я знаю, ты можешь. Я это и так наблюдаю каждый день. А теперь покажи им всем.  
Раздался звук, от которого Баки представил, как Стив закрывает ладонями лицо.  
\- Я боюсь сломать его, понимаешь? – голос Роджерса резко осип. – Он и так не понимает, что происходит.  
\- По-моему, это ты не совсем понимаешь. У нас есть полгода. Подготовка к операции идёт полным ходом. Вовлечены только те, кому действительно можно доверять. Но если вы двое сегодня провалитесь…  
\- Романофф?  
\- Что?  
\- Можно, я тебя придушу прямо сейчас? – в голосе Стива было столько надежды.

Баки застыл на кухне у окна, вцепившись левой рукой в подоконник. На пластике, конечно, потом останутся следы, но их здесь уже столько, что это не имеет значения.  
Миссия.  
Какая-то очень важная миссия, в исполнение которой вовлечены только проверенные люди. Можно ли его самого отнести к этим людям? Видимо, нет, раз Наташа так переживает.  
Возможно, это касается Гидры. Всего того, о чём они говорили здесь, на кухне, каждое утро.  
Баки первое время подозревал, что в квартире могут быть «жучки» – в конце концов, за ним же просто обязаны следить, а то вдруг он прибьёт Капитана, и Америка лишится своего достояния? К слову, пару раз у него подобные попытки были – ночью, во время кошмаров. Первая случилась сразу после переезда сюда. Но Роджерс… Стив… просто попросил приехать к ним Старка, и тот что-то сделал с рукой Баки. Сказал, что «отсоединил один нерв». Какой нерв может быть у протезированной руки? Впрочем, у этой руки может быть что угодно.  
Баки иногда казалось, что она вообще обладает собственным разумом.  
Зимний Солдат жил с ней душа в душу, но Баки – нет. Нынешний Баки.  
А вот «жучков» в квартире не было, как заверила Наташа – она лично проверяла квартиру Стива после того судебного процесса. И не один раз. Возможно, она каждое утро выносила отсюда подобное барахло вёдрами.  
Баки криво улыбнулся этой мысли.  
Пять минут назад вскипел чайник, и теперь по всей кухне плыл терпкий запах ромашки. Баки только вчера вспомнил, что мама заваривала ромашковый чай, когда хотела успокоиться. Или согреться. Это воспоминание пришло так неожиданно, что Баки тут же попросил Стива купить этот чай.  
Кажется, маму этому научила бабушка, приехавшая в ранней юности из Англии в Америку в поисках счастья. Нашла ли она это счастье – Баки не знал.  
Он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу и снова задумался о подслушанном разговоре.  
Стив боится сломать его.  
Сломать – как? Что может быть хуже того, что уже случилось?  
Из коридора раздался звук закрываемой входной двери, а потом в кухню очень тихо вошёл Стив.  
Стив.  
Баки снова попробовал на языке это имя.  
Оно звучало… хорошо. Спокойно.  
Оно всегда успокаивало. Как ромашка.  
Баки не обернулся, когда услышал за спиной тяжёлый вздох, но произнёс:  
\- Говори уже. Что я должен сделать?  
Стив подошёл ближе и осторожно положил горячие ладони на напряжённые плечи Баки – и тот вздрогнул. Раньше Стив никогда так не делал.  
По крайней мере, за всё то время, что они живут здесь вместе.  
Роджерс медленно проговорил:  
\- Не ты, Баки. Мы. Мы должны сделать.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Сегодня нас… официально пригласили на приём. Будет куча народа, все, знаешь, такие… напыщенные, смешные, дамы в украшениях, мужчины в этих смокингах с «бабочками»… Мы с тобой должны пойти, потому что мэр заявил, что собирается назвать новую улицу в мою честь, - Стив хмыкнул. – В прошлый раз они назвали целый квартал в честь Старка, потому что он спас город от ядерной ракеты. Правда, квартал всё равно не построили.  
Баки ухмыльнулся. Да, в это охотно верилось.  
\- Так в чём проблема? – осторожно спросил он, разворачиваясь лицом к Стиву.  
\- Проблема в том, что… - Стив тяжело вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы домашних брюк. Опустил голову, не зная, куда девать взгляд. – Баки, я во всеуслышание объявил, что мы с тобой женаты уже семьдесят лет.  
\- И что?  
\- Есть люди, которые захотят увидеть этому подтверждение, в противном случае нас всех ждёт трибунал… и Наташу в том числе.  
Баки молчал и ждал продолжения. Он видел, насколько тяжело говорить об этом Стиву – его мужу, вообще-то – и не понимал, почему.  
Но Стив Роджерс, весь такой правильный Капитан Америка, молчал.  
И тогда Баки осторожно положил ему на грудь левую руку, - от чего Стив вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся, - а потом, проведя вверх, коснулся ей незащищённого горла. Горла Капитана Америки.  
И тихо прошептал:  
\- Я тебя придушу, если ты мне сейчас не скажешь правду. И мне плевать, что со мной за это сделают, потому что я устал. Устал задаваться вопросом, нужен ли тебе вообще – теперь. Или… или у тебя есть кто-то другой? Или я тебя не устраиваю больше? Потому что убийца.  
Удивительно, но вот именно сейчас Стив Роджерс выглядел точь-в-точь как тот худой и нескладный мальчишка из Бруклина в далёких полустёртых воспоминаниях – такой же отчаянно смелый и решительный.  
Он твёрдо смотрел Баки в глаза, когда говорил:  
\- Никогда не смей думать, что ты мне не нужен. Что твоё прошлое изменило моё отношение к тебе.  
Бионические пальцы по-прежнему лежали на его горле, пока ещё очень осторожно его касаясь, почти нежно.  
Но Стив как будто их не замечал.  
\- Тогда в чём дело? – нахмурился Баки. – Почему… почему ты ведёшь себя так, будто я тебе чужой человек?  
\- Потому что я боюсь за тебя.  
От удивления Баки даже отодвинулся назад, к окну. Чтобы Стив Роджерс чего-то боялся?  
Память вертела обрывки воспоминаний, как калейдоскоп, пытаясь найти аналог этого взгляда Стива, этой больной улыбки, этой… тоски.  
Но не было. Не было ничего похожего, и Баки не понимал, по-прежнему не понимал, что происходит.  
Выход из этой странной ситуации, в которой они оба сейчас застряли, появился внезапно, когда Баки, повинуясь странному незнакомому чувству, волной поднявшемуся в груди, придвинулся ближе и спросил:  
\- Тебе будет спокойнее, если я сделаю на приёме вот так?  
И он подался вперёд и чуть вверх, прижался губами к губам Стива, куснул за нижнюю губу, вынуждая открыть рот, чтобы скользнуть языком внутрь.  
Стив застонал и вдруг прижал Баки всем телом к подоконнику, но по-прежнему не касаясь руками.  
Баки целовал его так, будто от этого зависела их жизнь. Но, видимо, она и правда зависела, учитывая все эти странности и непонятную сегодняшнюю миссию. Он кусался, зализывал укусы, стонал в рот Стиву и не мог остановиться.  
А когда они всё-таки отстранились друг от друга, задыхаясь и не смея посмотреть друг другу в глаза, Стив вдруг нервно хмыкнул:  
\- Вот этого им показывать не надо, обойдутся.  
\- Тогда придумаем что-нибудь поскромнее, - Баки машинально облизнул губы.

16.07.2014


	5. Бонус: Возьми меня за руку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возьми меня за руку - отсылка к песне Blind Guardian "The Maiden and the Minstrel Knight". Полностью строка звучит так: "Come and take my hand". Раз уж мы так и шагаем по мифологии, то почему бы и не продолжить.

Звучащая музыка умиротворяла, дарила что-то тёплое и светлое, и сердце сжималось от неясного ощущения, которое просто не могло вынести.  
Это был вальс из фильма, который они с Баки недавно смотрели – «Амели». Стив улыбнулся, вспомнив, как потом они весь вечер искали ноты в интернете. Да, Баки умеет играть на фортепиано, его учила бабушка. Вот только…  
Отпив шампанское, Стив снова посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо своего друга, игравшего для собравшихся вокруг гостей. Стив знал, что Баки не очень уверен в памяти рук. Тем более, что вместо левой у него протез.  
Но получалось очень красиво и трогательно, и Стив смотрел на него, смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд.  
Собравшиеся в зале гости молчали, и вообще стояла странная, чуткая тишина, в которой звучала только музыка, оживающая под пальцами Баки.  
Приём, устроенный мэром в честь Стива, был на редкость утомительным – ровно до того момента, как Баки увидел скромно поставленный в углу одного из залов рояль. Он не спросил никого, просто смотрел на него, как заворожённый, а потом – подошёл, сел и поднял крышку.  
До этого момента Стив ни разу не видел, чтобы Баки играл. В их квартире не было музыкальных инструментов, и те ноты…  
Оказывается, Баки запомнил их сразу, едва взглянув.  
Стив встал тогда рядом, но Баки похлопал по скамье рядом с собой ладонью:  
\- Не маячь, сбиваешь.  
И Стив послушно сел рядом.  
Гости подтянулись быстро, как будто это было некое волшебство, околдовавшее их и заставившее прийти.  
Они молча слушали, а Баки играл.  
Сегодняшний вечер им обоим дался тяжело. Непривычная и ужасно неудобная одежда, чужие внимательные – а порой и вовсе жадные – взгляды, перешёптывания.  
Стив постоянно напоминал себе, что нужно держаться, это миссия. Всего лишь очередная миссия, но на кону в этот раз – жизнь Баки.  
И он брал друга за руку, сцепляя их пальцы, ловил его неуверенный взгляд и улыбался. Улыбался ему, Баки, и старался не думать, что на них смотрят.

Перед выходом из дома Баки задал давно мучающий его вопрос:  
\- Я не помню, но… кольца, Стив? У нас были кольца?  
Судорожно вздохнув, Стив ответил:  
\- У нас не было колец, Бак. Никогда. Сам подумай, годы Великой депрессии, потом…  
\- Но я покупал кольцо, - Баки нахмурился и закусил губу.  
Стив не знал, о каком кольце шла речь. Может быть, тогда, до войны, он всё-таки хотел подарить его какой-то девушке? При одной только мысли об этом в груди что-то больно кольнуло. У Баки ведь могла быть девушка, которая значила для него больше, чем другие? А он, Стив, об этом не знал?..  
Баки же тем временем прикрыл глаза и провёл пальцами левой руки по безымянному пальцу правой – будто снимая кольцо. Потом помотал головой, словно прогоняя морок, и пробормотал:  
\- Не имеет значения.  
Странный жест, странное положение рук. Почему правая?

Они не пытались изображать счастливую пару – незачем переигрывать. Все и так в курсе, насколько всё плохо у Баки Барнса, бывшего агента Гидры. Достаточно того, что они вместе здесь и сейчас, и в своей ладони Стив держит ладонь своего… мужа.  
Здесь и сейчас – они официально женаты, здесь и сейчас – они в браке уже семьдесят лет.  
К ним подходили журналисты, фотографы, и Стив устало улыбался, слегка приобнимая Баки за плечо. А сам Баки…  
Стив знал, что увидит завтра в газетах и по телевизору, едва включит новости.  
Во всех средствах массовой информации будут они двое – безмерно уставший Стив и слегка растерянный Баки. Наташа сказала, что будет лучше показать на приёме, насколько они не железные. Меньше бодрых улыбок, чуть-чуть грусти в глазах, «неосознанный» поиск поддержки партнёра.  
Они всё обговорили заранее, решили, что все вопросы будут оставлять без комментариев – хватит и того, что они пришли.  
Вопросы были разные – с лёгким любопытством, плохо скрываемым презрением, порой бестактные, а то и вовсе мерзкие. Стив боялся, что Баки сорвётся, но тот словно ушёл в себя и просто пропускал мимо ушей всё, что было ему не нравилось.  
А потом появился Тони – куда же без него – и взял весь огонь на себя. Толпа журналистов и любопытствующих собралась вокруг Старка и его очередной спутницы, а Стив и Баки…  
…оказались здесь, в этом зале, и Баки играл вальс, вспоминая, как это – извлекать из музыкального инструмента такие волшебные звуки.  
Стив смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться.  
Наконец-то сквозь настороженного, ожидающего повсюду подвох Зимнего Солдата стал проступать настоящий Баки Барнс. Пусть ненадолго, пусть только слегка…  
Когда музыка смолкла, наступившую тишину взорвали аплодисменты.  
Но Баки сидел с поникшими плечами, и смотрел на свои руки, нахмурившись, не понимая.  
Стив осторожно взял его левую ладонь в свои и прижал к губами, целуя самые кончики холодных бионических пальцев:  
\- Спасибо.

***

Обнимать Баки – это самое естественное на свете, что Стив может только представить. Сидеть на кровати, обнимая, прижимая к себе – напряжённой спиной к своей груди, устроившись так, чтобы согнутыми в коленях ногами обхватить Баки по боками и не дать уйти. Укутать его тёплым одеялом, обнять поперёк груди и устроить подбородок у него на плече, пусть и переходящем в металлический протез…  
Баки сидел, откинувшись на него спиной и смотрел в темноту комнаты, а потом вдруг тихо прошептал:  
\- Я мало что помню. Только обрывки, ни к чему не привязанные. Мне сказали, память вряд ли когда-то восстановится, придётся смириться. Я… помню шрам у тебя между лопаток. Тебе не нравилось, когда там прикасаются…  
Стив вздрогнул. Сглотнул. И медленно ответил:  
\- Он до сих пор там, насколько я знаю. Сыворотка исправила то, что было можно исправить, но шрамы остались. Это как…  
\- …с моей рукой – новую не отрастить, - Баки хмыкнул. А потом вдруг попросил: - Покажешь мне завтра свою спину?  
\- Покажу, - Стив покрепче обнял его и прижал к себе.  
Официально их брак длится уже семьдесят лет.  
Официально в Соединённых Штатах царит толерантность и всепонимание.  
Стив знал, на что шёл, соглашаясь на предложенный Наташей способ спасти Баки. Им не дадут жить спокойно, не после того, как вся страна узнала об ориентации национального символа.  
Не после того, как увидела их вместе официально.  
Зато Баки будет жить – его не посмеют убить теперь.  
Стив прижался губами к макушке Баки и тяжело вздохнул. Надо будет подумать, что делать с кольцами.

31.08.2014-01.09.2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте упоминается [La Valse D'Amelie (piano Ver.)](http://pleer.com/tracks/4485722GBCz) \- OST к фильму "Амели".


	6. La maladie d'espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La maladie d'espoir - в переводе с французского означает "болезнь надежды". Отсылка к рассказу-эссе La maladie Анджея Сапковского. Мы всё ещё обыгрываем ту самую историю.

У молока был кислый привкус, хотя оно совсем свежее. Пальцы на стакане подрагивали, а перед глазами всё ещё стояли обрывки того дикого сна.  
Это не кошмар.  
Это всё когда-то было на самом деле.  
Вот только он не помнил – когда именно, где…  
Электрический свет казался тусклым, и в его освещении окружающее выглядело каким-то блёклым. Темнота за окном – правильно, второй час ночи, – совсем не успокаивала.  
Кольцо было на правой руке – у него. Её звали Настя, белокожая тонкокостная девочка – восемнадцать, всего лишь – с огромными серыми глазами, в клетчатом платье чуть выше худых коленок.  
В его сне она лежала на полу, уставившись мёртвыми глазами в забрызганный кровью потолок.  
Кольцо было на правой руке – у неё.  
Он помнил, как снимал своё кольцо, чтобы оставить его там – вложенным в её ещё тёплую ладонь.  
\- Баки? – Стив вошёл в кухню и замер у двери, сонно щурился, потирая ладонью глаза. – Что случилось?  
\- Её звали Настя, - ответил Баки и снова отпил из стакана. – Я… помню. Красное клетчатое платье с одним карманом справа. Туда ещё кровь попала…  
Он не хотел говорить Стиву, что сам убил её. Не хотел говорить – как это сделал.  
Но выговориться было необходимо, иначе он просто сойдёт с ума.  
Она любила его. Хотела детей.  
\- Она прихрамывала на одну ногу, с детства. Её отец был советским учёным, собирался бежать в Америку, с семьёй. Он изобрёл оружие, которое не должно было… существовать.  
\- Баки… - Стив качнулся, собираясь подойти к нему, но замер, так и не сделав ни шага.  
\- Я не мог иначе попасть в его окружение, - неожиданно Баки нахмурился и резко посмотрел на Стива. – Знаешь, что я думаю? У меня могли быть… дети.  
Стив всё-таки сделал шаг вперёд, и ещё один, и ещё.  
Каждый шаг давался с невероятным трудом, его мотало, казалось, что все силы ушли. Но в итоге он дошёл и упал на пол, больно стукнувшись коленями, перед застывшим Баки, вцепившимся побелевшими пальцами в стакан с молоком.  
Обхватив его руками за бёдра, Стив положил голову ему на колени и закрыл глаза.  
Он чувствовал, как напряжён Баки, как гудит от непонятных эмоций всё его тело.  
\- Это ведь… не считается, да? – тихо спросил он ломким шёпотом Стива. – Ведь не считается? Потому что я уже был… твой. Или… ты ведь был мёртв, официально… Господи, какое счастье, что я не знал об этом.  
Стив крепче сжал его бёдра. Он так хотел забрать у Баки всю его боль, так хотел помочь, спасти – защитить. Он заговорил глухо, срывающимся голосом, плохо понимая, что именно говорит и зачем:  
\- Когда мне было восемь, была одна девочка – Сула. Смешное такое имя. Она была из очень бедной семьи, и у неё было пять младших братьев и совсем маленькая младшая сестра. Гречанка, знаешь? Я не рассказывал тебе, но… когда меня избили мальчишки с соседней улицы, она помогла мне дойти до дома. Это она занималась той раной у меня на спине. Говорила, что её братья вечно приходят с разбитыми коленками и локтями, и ей часто приходилось мазать их йодом и не только… ей было двенадцать, и мне она казалась страшно красивой. Я хотел однажды нарисовать её. Но у меня это так ни разу и не получилось. Я помню только её руки, но не лицо.  
\- Сула… - проговорил Баки, почти сонно. – Я помню. У неё были тёмные волосы. И тёмно-синий шерстяной платок.  
\- Давай… Бак, давай утром пойдём и купим кольца. Хочешь?  
\- Не хочу кольца.  
Стив вздрогнул, когда холодная бионическая ладонь легла ему на шею.  
Искусственные пальцы слегка погладили кожу у него на загривке и осторожно зарылись в волосы.  
\- Не хочу кольца, - повторил Баки и сгорбился, обнимая Стива. – Давай лучше закажем жетоны. Чтобы наши имена вместе – на каждом. Хочу видеть их, хочу помнить, хочу знать, что если снова забуду – смогу прочесть и вспомнить. Давай так, Стиви.  
\- Давай.  
Это уже не миссия, это смысл всей жизни – дать Баки то, что удержит его среди живых.  
Любыми путями.

18.11.2014


End file.
